


In Between 'I Love Yous'

by jeongyeonasaur



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeonasaur/pseuds/jeongyeonasaur
Summary: It was way past midnight. It was a little too late to sleep as well. Might as well talk and be happy.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	In Between 'I Love Yous'

**Author's Note:**

> I MADE THIS BECAUSE I WAS HAVING A SAMO MELTDOWN AT 11 IN THE MORNING!!!!! RAWR!

_Yesterday, I gave you my world,  
for you to live.  
Today, I have love to feed  
your hungry heart.  
Tomorrow, I have my soul  
to complete yours  
_

~

Sana laid her back on the bed beside her soon to be wife, “We have to be up by four am if we want to catch our flight.” Momo stopped scrolling and looked at the clock.

Then she looked at Sana, “It’s two-thirty. We can’t sleep now.”

“We’ve always been night owls,” the girl chuckled. She took a deep breath and then released it, “Remember when I first saw you?”

Momo looked at her this time, “You mean when I was busy crossing the street and you were just staring at me under the rain?”

Sana’s laugh echoed inside the room, “Yes. That time, I felt a strong pull in my heart. Literally, my world stopped and you were everything in my eyes.”

“Cheesy as it may sound, I felt the same when our eyes met,” Momo chuckled. She stared at the ceiling and remembered how she and Sana first talked to each other.

~

_It was already six when Momo left the building of her office. She was running late for a dinner meeting with her best friend but she’s sure that Mina would understand. The rain was pouring a little too hard for her liking. People had left the streets, scared that the rain might be too harsh for them to withstand. But Momo liked that no one was there. She could walk slowly for all she wanted and no one would care._

_By the stoplight at the pedestrian lane, she waited. She waited for it to turn green. In front of her, she saw a woman’s figure waiting for the same thing as she did. When the light turned green, she took a step and started crossing. But then, she noticed that the feet of the women didn’t move. She reached the other side, just beside the woman. She raised her head. And then, Momo’s world stopped._

_Those were probably the most beautiful set of eyes Momo had ever seen. And they were staring back at her. There was a certain pull coming from nowhere but it felt strong. It almost felt like the world was trying to tell her something._

_“Hi,” the woman greeted her with a tone she couldn’t describe. Momo mirrored the same confusion the girl had in her eyes._

_“Hey,” she greeted back. They stared at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time. Somehow, at least in Momo’s point of view, it wasn’t uncomfortable. She could stare at the woman’s eyes for as long as she could and she’d be okay with it._

_Momo noticed that the woman was drenched in the rain. She took a step forward and covered her with the umbrella as well, “I don’t know why but I feel like I should talk to you.”_

_“My name’s Momo,” she introduced herself._

_“Sana. Minatozaki Sana,” the woman kept staring at her with intrigued eyes._

_“You’re soaked. Do you want to go to the convenience store to get some fresh clothes?” Momo asked. Sana reached out to touch her cheek, “W-what?”_

_“I know you,” Sana said. But then she pulled away her hand, not wanting to scare the girl, “Would it be okay if you came with me to the store? I’m not yet familiar with this place.”_

_~_

“Back then, we didn’t know yet. I couldn’t remember everything yet,” Sana chuckled and then reached out for Momo’s hand under the blankets.

“Neither did I,” Momo answered with the same amused tone. “And then we met again after a week. I started remembering,” she continued.

~

_Momo got off work early. For almost a week, since she met Sana (and bailed on Mina), she couldn’t fight the feeling that at some point, she knew Sana. But she couldn’t remember when and how. It took her days to finally let the idea go. Since that rainy night, Momo have yet to see Sana again. She was slowly losing her mind._

_“Momo, I swear if you don’t stop day dreaming, you’d end up hitting someone!” Jeongyeon, her officemate reminded her as she exited the building._

_She continued walking aimlessly around the area. She was thinking of scenarios as to how she’d meet Sana again. Maybe in a café? Or in a park? Maybe Sana would start working at her company as well and they’d be colleagues?_

_Momo suddenly stopped when she bumped into someone, “Sorry.” She stopped thinking when the voice’s owner registered in her head._

_“Sana!” she suddenly said._

_Sana looked at her with wide eyes, “Momo?” the girl helped her up and dusted her clothes. “What are you doing? Walking without looking at your direction?”_

_It came like a storm surge. The memories from a hundred years ago. From all four lifetimes. All the love. All the pain. But most of all: all of Sana._

_Sana was just staring at her. Momo didn’t realize she was crying until Sana touched her face and wiped her tears with her thumb, “What’s wrong?” her voice was soft, just like in Momo’s memories._

_“Y-You’re here,” Momo hugged Sana out of nowhere. The sudden physical touch made her remember._

_She remembered how in love she was with Momo during their first life together. She met Momo when she was fourteen, in a church. They eloped at the age of sixteen. They suffered from the wars caused by different people. They died in each other’s arms. That was the same lifetime when Sana promised Momo that in every life they have, Sana will find a way to find Momo. Even if they were worlds apart._

_Their second life, Sana was Momo’s attendant and guard. Momo was a princess who was betrothed to a prince in a neighboring country. God forbid their love. Although Momo followed what she was tasked to do, she devoted her love to Sana. When her husband found out that Momo didn’t love him, he ordered for Sana’s death. Momo pulled out her sword, granting Sana’s wish._ “If I die, be it by your hands,” _she stabbed Sana with a sword and then took her own life just after Sana’s death._

_Their previous life before the current one, Momo was the one who searched for Sana. She found her, yes. But she found Sana at the hospital, dying of an illness with no cure._ “I’m sorry I couldn’t find you this time.” _Sana apologized for a hundredth time._

_Momo shook her head,_ “I found you. Worry not,” _she said._

_Now, Sana started remembering. She looked at Momo and started crying as well. “I found you here too, my love.”_

_Momo hugged her tightly, “No royalties. No wars. No sickness.”_

_They looked at each other, smiling again after hundreds of years, “No more parting, Momo.”_

~

Sana held Momo’s hand as they boarded the plane, “Ready to finally tie our own knot?” their wedding was going to be held in a beach. They planned it for over four lifetimes. Now, they were finally getting it.

“We have forever now,” Momo smiled as she looked at their interlocked hands.

Sana kissed her hand, “In our next life, I’ll find you again.”

Momo looked at her and rolled her eyes, “Not if I find you first.”


End file.
